


Happy Birthday, Mr. Holmes

by MsLadySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/MsLadySmith
Summary: FB Writing Prompt: Write a story about Mycroft.  Since the title of the prompt was 'Let 'Em Eat Cake', cake is also playing a role.Who says Mycroft never gets the girl?





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Holmes

With a frustrated sigh, Mycroft walked in the front door, setting his briefcase and jacket on the hall bench. He continued down the dim corridor toward the study, loosening his tie as he walked. He just wanted to sit in the quiet solitude and turn off his mind. 

"Birthdays are tedious. Too many people wanted a piece of me today," he grumbled to himself. He welcomed the silence – as was the case most evenings, the staff had already left, so he had the large manor house to himself. 

He opened the double doors to the study, and stopped in his tracks. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, and sitting on the settee in front of the fire, was Lady Smallwood, her back turned to him.

"Good evening, Mr. Holmes," she purred, without turning around.

"Lady Smallwood," he replied curtly. "To what do I owe the honour?"

"My visit is two-fold, Mr. Holmes. Firstly, you owe me a drink, as I recall," she said, rising from the settee. She turned and slowly walked toward him, holding a crystal glass in each hand. 

"Secondly, I understand that today is your birthday." She handed him one of the glasses, and raised hers in a toast. "Happy birthday, Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft smiled slightly and raised his glass as well, gently tapping hers with it, breaking the air with the clear ring of crystal. "Thank you, Lady Smallwood." 

He took a sip of the drink - the cognac was exquisite, surpassed only by the woman standing in front of him. Lady Smallwood was wearing a neat black suit - her typical business attire. Although it was fairly simple, it was very effective in showing off all the right curves.

Lady Smallwood returned to her seat, and Mycroft followed, sitting beside her in front of the fire. They sat in silence for several minutes, basking in the glow of the fire, sipping their drinks, both seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly, she turned to him, holding out a small white box, wrapped in a black ribbon.

"Your company is gift enough, Lady Smallwood. An additional one is entirely unnecessary," Mycroft stammered, setting his glass on the coffee table and taking the box. Gently, he pulled the ribbon open, and opened the box, to reveal a small chocolate cake, dotted with raspberries. "Oh..." he breathed.

"There are no diets on your birthday. Enjoy it," she smiled.

"Only if you share it with me."

"I can probably be convinced." With that, she brought out a small plate, and set it on the table. Mycroft carefully slid the cake onto the plate, and proceeded to cut it in half. The molten chocolate center poured out, much to his delight. 

"Well, this will make things a bit more difficult."

"Nothing we can't overcome."

Lady Smallwood took the fork from him, and scooped up a bite of the cake, being sure to get plenty of the liquid chocolate. Holding the fork over her hand to catch any errant drips - didn't want to get chocolate on his custom-tailored Dunhill waistcoat, after all - she moved the treat toward his lips, and he quickly took the proffered bite. 

Mycroft closed his eyes and savoured the sweet chocolate and tart raspberries - an excellent pairing with the cognac. "Thank you, Elizabeth," his voice almost a whisper.

"You're welcome, Mycroft." She leaned in close, and softly kissed the corner of his mouth, where a bit of chocolate had escaped. Mycroft froze, not sure how to respond at first, then lightly put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her on the lips. She responded immediately, their chaste kiss turning into a deep one, as their lips parted and tongues danced.

She broke off the kiss, and they looked into each other’s eyes. She took his hand from her cheek, holding it gently, and stood, pulling him to his feet. Wordlessly, she led him out of the study, through the corridor, and up the stairs. 

Perhaps birthdays were not always tedious, he smiled to himself.


End file.
